“Predator Race” (Identity Month Roleplay) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION The sky opened. A flash of red shot from mid-air: some kind of comet of energy rushing to the surface. It crashed nearby your character, leaving a small crater. As the smoke clears, a figure half-melted to the ground looks over at them. She seems to have some sort of hooded jacket apparel, faceless, with a grey muzzle, a split down the hoodie just above the knees with red legs, and grey skin elsewhere. With red energy pulsing in an out, she calls out through distortion “Hide… me… please.” WARNING This roleplay is going to focus on massively powerful entities. Expect that the threat faced will likely be stronger than those thrown against it. It is designed with power in mind. Participate if you are willing to accept the potential of your planet being destroyed as a possible result. RULES *Please watch the foul language *You can bring in as powerful of a character as you want but any demonic or angelic (religious in general) entities will be outright ignored depending on the situation. It isn’t disallowed if you want to bring one in (though it’s requested against), but using hellfire, pulling characters into Hell, eating souls, and so on: that’s not gonna be acknowledged. I understand that many people put effort into that sort of thing, but I really am not a fan. If you want to try draining someone’s lifeforce and such, you can do that with CORES, because that’s an established part of the Sonic franchise. *Please keep things from getting lewd PLEASE WRITE THE FOLLOWING WITH YOUR NAME BELOW “I __________ by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” START Her arms and legs are melted to the ground. She’s shaking. Riven and Rodnick (Saren the Dark Lynx and CullenStantonRutherford) She had crash landed inside the throne room of a heavily gothic Medieval castle situated on a jagged mountaintop with various skull iconography carved into the sides; as it just so happened the lord of the castle and one of his aides, aka Riven and Rodrick Prince, were playing Xbox at Riven's insistance when the unknown female crashed through the ceiling. Thus shattering the TV and Xbox. Riven's jaw dropped, staring at the unknown female. ".... What the fuck..!? My Xbox! My TV..!!" It was clear where his priorities were. The figure wasn't particularly able to respond to this at the moment, only partially conscious. Rodrick, on the other hand, just cleared his throat. "Ahem" He gotten up, staring at the female for a bit. "..Someone melted and yet lived though a crash landing..." He sighs, looking to Riven. "Riven, how about you calm down and think about how there is a semi-melted stranger crashing down in your castle of all places. I can find a way to replace the TV and Xbox, and the game." "It's not just that, I don't have the budget to fix the damn hole in the roof, and to fix the flooring! She better have insurance to cover this damn it! Q~Q" Riven complained, pointing a finger at the female. "... Right, a Partially Conscious, melted female who crash landed would have insurances to cover any of this damage." Rodrick let out a low sigh, shaking his head a bit before looking at the female. "... Best we get her to a room, shouldn't we?" He glance to Riven. "Fiiine, scoop her into the medical wing or something.." Riven sighed. "I reeeally don't want to deal with this todayyyy, not after those creepy ass Mariliths started shouting about conquering in the name of their infernal gods and some other pointless shit.." "You mean the crazy followers of some god that have nothing better to do?" Rodrick stretched his bat wings, walking over to the female to see if he could remove her carefully from the ground. Being that her arms and legs were melted. "Mmm... Well, this might be hard..." "Yep, those creepy six armed snake demons.. I'll grab a squeegee from one of the supply closets..." Riven sighed, though Rodrick probably knew that Riven had no fucking clue where the cleaning supplies would be stored. The girl only slightly turned her faceless head over in Riven's direction. A distorted "please" was heard for a moment. Riven sighed even harder as he exited the throne room in search of a squeegee. "... He doesn't really know where it is." Rodrick grumbles, rolling his eyes. "He'll ask one of the maids soon enough." Huffing a bit, he glance down to the girl. "Mmm... Only forms of machines distort..." He tilts his head. "... What or who are you hiding from..." She was silent to this for a time, but slowly some sort of distorted noise forced out before the body collapsed for the moment. The melted sections of the arms and legs seemed to disconnect from the rest that was decomposing into a sort of sand. True enough, Riven had ended up returning with a maid holding a squeegee; albeit he was just looking for one the maid insisted that she handle it, citing a relevently famous incident involving an arrogant nobleborn 'hero' called Sir Wilheim, this incident ended with the pompous ass of a hero dying because riven accelerated the reproduction of cells in Sir Wilheim's throat, creating a rapidly growing malign cyst that kept expanding until it popped; taking most of his throat with it and leaving a bloody mess on the carpets that took weeks to properly clean. Rodrick gave a look to Riven, but looking down at the female's body. "...Well, I can easily move her." He mutters. For the moment the body was still solid enough, but wouldn't remain this way. Rodrick grumbles at the 'sand' fact. "Maid" He stood up. "Might need a broom... Possibly..." He grumbles to himself some more. "What a mess, hole in the roof, pieces melted into the floor with it being cracked, a destroyed TV, destroyed Xbox and one game gone." He sighs to himself. "Mm... She still didn't answer my question..." "Then lets get her to a room." Riven sighed as he crouched down and placed a hand on the strange woman, attempting to heal the damage done to her after dismissing the maid since this was hella more important than cleaning up his throne room.. He'll have someone else do that later (Just making sure, how is the healing done?) (Well, its using mana to accelerate cellular reproduction; of course if the nanites of an Identity act like cells then the same principles could be applied here.) (You know the worst part? I understood ALL of that the first time... but I somehow missed that he was doing that to the Identity. All the facepalms on my part.) The nanites began multiplying further, creating small masses of black sand about, but the consciousness of the Identity was what seemed threatened at the moment. Only small sparks about the body could be seen. Rodrick watches this silently. "Mmm..." He looks to Riven. "Seem your powers work on something that is like a machine, problem I'm seeing are the small sparks and possibly something else..." He grumbles a bit, He wasn't a tech-savvy person. "...Best we move her when we can, huh?" "Yeah, try to keep her awake though.. I think she's slipping into a Coma." Riven said, rather hurriedly at that. The sparking began to become more frequent as the melted arms and legs started to give off popping noises. The nanites in them were starting to implode. "Maybe we should, I don't know, Deal with that?" Rodrick spoke clearly without grumbling or muttering as he points at the Melted arms and legs giving popping noises. "I'll just try to keep her awake, of course, but that doesn't sound pretty." He looks at the girl, kneeling down as he snapped his fingers carefully above her head. For some seconds there was no response aside from the increasing sparks, some of which were becoming small streams of lining energy. The snapping sound echoed suddenly as the face of the Identity turned to white. Riven panicked, he honestly had no clue what to do; so he placed his hands on her chest and focused his magic into the stumps, if this was the identity's version of cancer then he should be able to reverse the damage done. "Hopefully that work..." Rodrick mumbles a bit, looking at the face of the Identity. "Keep awake the best you can." His hand didn't move from above her, as if keeping his hand there to snap again if he thinks she would pass out or something. The energy began building further. The dead nanites began floating up, igniting and dissolving. The hooded clothing fluttered upward for a moment before the entire body went white, and a scream ripped out with a blast of white into the air. Riven recoiled in shock, by now some of his other aides might probably come in to check up on him. Rodrick shield his eyes a bit, but he had made some shifting footing to be in front of Riven as best as he could, having forced to shield his eyes from the blinding white. A rippling thoom sounded as the body rose up, a glowing form appearing above the nanite form. Pulses of the screams began cutting out as the spiritual form fused back into the nanites, letting out a large burst outward as the reformed Identity shakily lay bracing her hands to the ground. "Jeez.. The things I do for strangers.." Riven sighed, trying to act distant.. Or maybe that was because he was really tired today after using his magic to bring her back from the brink of what was assumed to be death. Rodrick looks over at Riven, blinking a bit. "Yeea... That was different..." He looks to the Identity. The Identity stood up slowly, glancing between the two. "What happened?" "Uuuuh." Rodrick sighs, rubbing the back of his own head. "Look, you kind of just crashed into this very room, suddenly melted to the ground and just all like 'Help me'... Soo, yea, you were dying and the Dark lord, Riven here,-" He points to Riven, "-Saved you." She glanced over to Riven. Riven waved casually.. Not quite what one would expect from someone with the title of dark lord. "Sup." "... H- I fe- oh," Her face went white again. Her head lurked forward as one might do when about to vomit. She covered her mouthless face. "The giants..." Rodrick started thinking. "Is that something or someone you are running from?" He asked. "You said you needed to be hidden or something of the likes." His wolf ears twitched a bit. "But I don't think you and I are thinking the same thing when it comes to the words 'Giants'." Riven nods. "What do you think of when you think of giants?" The girl asked. "Ooh, flesh covered huge things that nearly cover the skies at times and have a thing for stepping on people that are on their path. Hard to miss them while also hard to see them if you're looking the wrong way." Rodrick stated as he looks to the girl. "Nothing machine base in another word." "Well... aside from the flesh part..." She shivered for a moment. "whatever they were, they were giant..." "...... Fuuuuuuck.." "... Well then." Rodrick rubs his forehead. "Just great." "I need to, I need to go tell the other-" She vanished for a moment, then reappeared on the ground some feet away, shaking again. "u-..." Rodrick was confuse by this, going over to her. "Are you okay?" "Zone-travel..." She said. "Can't concentrate enough for it..." "Zone travel..?" Riven asked, rather curious. "eeh... I don't think I fully understand" Rodrick looks to Riven. "Different worlds," The sand-girl informed. "Different versions of the planet. I need... to get back to the Dominion, warn people." (Also waiting on Saren on zon'planos) Rodrick blinks, lifting an eyebrow now. "I've heard of that as a theory... Never thought it be true. But, you seem to be having problems concentrating, pssoibly due to what had happen when you crashed landed in... Well, His throne room." He points at Riven. The Identity cowered slightly, turning to Riven again. "I'm sorry I hurt your castle..." Riven blinked. "Eh? Don't worry about it; I've been meaning to redecorate it anyways." He waved off the Identity's concern. "I... I- I should probably explain all what happened right?" "It would be nice." Rodrick stated, but looks at Riven as he mutters something about liking the castle's gothic appearance. "... Okay..." The girl seemed to take a breath almost, despite not appearing to have any lungs. For some ten seconds she was silent, then finally started explaining. "Me, a-and others like me, w were- WE were going to a different zone- just to explore and things. But, uh, the people there found us out. It was okay at first because they thought we were cool. We started showing off to them, shooting energy like fireworks and things... b-but...then there was this big shadow. It was some kind of space ship. These giants came out. They looked metal-like, and- a-nd the-..." She trembled. "... they were bigger than a mountain... they did something to one of the others... then ate them." "So, that is why they are call giants...huh..." Rodrick nods. "Holy shit... And they may be coming here...?" Riven asked, rather worried. The girl stiffened. "I... didn't think of that... t-they might not be. I don't... I don't know if they can zone travel." "Might as well think they can." Rodrick shakes his head. "Creatures aren't dumb..." He starts thinking. "..... Well fuck my liiiiiife qwq!" Riven started rolling around on the floor. "I- I could... I could try to get others? T- to help protect it," The girl suggested. "Do you think you could do that?" Rodrick asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You seem to have had trouble last time." "Uh... if... If I can have something to balance out the energy... maybe I could get there in time..." Rodrick seem confused, his ears flicked. "Like?" He asked. "Balance out the energy..?" She shrugged. "Maybe something that I can drain into? Like a batter or something?" Rodrick thinks a bit, he looks to Riven. "Think gems or crystals might work for what she is talking about?" He questions, just throwing an idea out there. "Battery..? Yeah; Rodrick.. Find me a gem would you?" Riven asked. "Should I help find it?" Stiper asked. Rodrick shakes his head no to Stiper. "I know where the gems are, after all, I know the layout of this castle far better than our own dark lord, but luckily the only thing that really matters is that he knows where his room is, the throne room and the kitchen." He then leaves to gather a gem. Stiper turned to Riven. "So you're the 'Dark Lord'? ... Does that mean you're really powerful?" Riven just laughed good naturedly. "No, it's just a job title really." "Oh... Do... you have an army?" "Yes.. But unlike my predecessors I actively encourage my subjects to pursue their own interests and grow as a people rather than just conscript them for some overblown maniacal and most likely pants on retarded scheme that probably wouldn't pan out even if I succeeded." "That's... really considerate," She titled her head a bit. "Were the people before you supposed to be evil conquerors or something?" "Yep; I mean those are generally the types you'd expect to find occupying the role of Dark Lord." Rodrick walks in with some gems, a ruby, an emerald, so on. Each different type. "Do pick one, Krystal is going to get upset if I don't return the rest." He holds the gems out to Stiper for her to pick one. "Where did you find those..?" Riven asked. "Where do you think Riven? The only place here that holds Gems if you think about it. You can't hide any from your Dragonness, Riven." Stiper recoiled at the gems for a moment, looking specifically at the emerald. "W-what kind of gem is that again?" "Ah, you mean this green one?" He picked the Emerald. "This is an Emerald." Rodrick looks to Stiper. "What kind of energy does it have?" "Oh, they don't have any magic or energy yet. These gems can hold energy or magic. I could always ask the dragonness herself to put something inside the emerald- but it may either be that of healing or buffing magic. She... Likes her weapons over combat magic." Rodrick glance to Riven. "Or I can see if Riven wants to store some energy into this gem." "... I'll use the emerald then..." She reached to it. Rodrick allows her to take the emerald, then he takes all the other gems and leaves once more- to most likely put them back to where they belong. "Okay... you may want to step back," She clutched the emerald tightly, an energy forming inside it as her body started to flicker. Riven nodded, steeeeepping back. (I can feel the cartoonish leg stretching X{D) She flashed about for a bit before vanishing in a red light. The emerald collapsed to the ground, glowing a green shade. (Allo?) ( I was going to wait for Saren to reply again before bring back Rodrick qwq ) (Indeed and likewise.) "The hell did you just do...?" Riven asked. Rodrick came in, his ears flicked. "Mmm?" Stiper was no longer in the area. She had vanished. "....... " He blinked. "She vanished..? How did she pull a hoodini..?" Minutes were passing with no activity. The emerald started to pulse faintly as something outside might have been seen if they stared on to the west. Rodrick looks to the west as he blinks. "Mm..." "Hm?" It was very hard to see at first, but slowly came further into view. Some kind of dark grey triangle in the sky, far out into space, getting closer Summer (DeathstroketheHedgehog) (Is there only one figure like this, or is this another one specifically for me?) (This is your own starter just for you. Generally these are meant to be only one-on-one, but having three will complicate things. You continue from the original starter.) (I'll assume you mean there is my own identity to help and move on from there. correct me if I am wrong.) Summer was on a private beach, sunbathing. She isn't usually a person who likes being alone, but she usually doesn't mind if she's just sunbathing. When the identity crashes into the beach, Summer looks over, surprised and awestruck. She walked over to the hole, peering at what was in there, and then she'll see her, half melted into the ground. At first, Summer could only look surprised, as she didn't know how to react to this. The figure slowly glanced about. She seemed to notice Summer as her faceless was was pointing at her direction. In a few seconds, Summer had quickly dug out nearby sand so it make be easier to pick up the 'meteorite girl' as she dubbed it. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you," she said as she took a closer look at the identity. Slowly the girl nodded. Her arms and legs cracked, slowly disconnecting as she shook a bit, not seeming able to move quite yet. Summer examined the situation, then she thought up an idea. She flew up high in the sky, then suddenly bolted away to grab a mattress of her bed before returning, placing it down in the sand. She planned to pick up the girl and place her there. "Don't move, it seems that you are hurting yourself, whether you feel it or not." She calmly stated. The girl started to nod, but then stopped, understanding the situation. Okay, Summer thought, how to do this... after some thought, she carefully wrapped her magical aura around the girl to safely take her out. In an attempt to calm her down, Summer decided to distract for the moment. "So... what's your name?" She asked. She tried to talk, but her voice was too distorted to pronounce anything correctly at the moment. After the awkward response, Summer continued, "You can tell me that later, then.. I know someone who can fix you up in no time," she said as flew at a casual but quick pace towards a mountainside. The arms and legs fully detached at this point. Slowly, like a growing crystal, they began repairing as the girl slowly stopped shaking. Summer glanced down, and had no idea how to respond to this. She simply approached the mountain at a faster speed, and arriving there, Summer placed the girl down, still holding her with her aura, as she called out, "STAAAR! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Summer glanced back to see if the condition got worse. The girl was completely still at this point. No breathing could be seen... but now that it was brought up, she didn't seem to have been breathing when she first appeared either. Eventually the wind shifted, and a ton of green leaves flew threw the wind. Once the leaves left, Star was there. "Star, this... person needs your help." As star looked over at her, she asked, "Summer, what the hell is that?" "How am I supposed to know? She fell from the sky! Are you going to help her?" "It looks like someone tried to get rid of her in a blender--" "Star, please." "Okay, okay," Star said before placing the palm of her hand on the midsection of the injured girl. Soon, a pink aura would appear around the 'meteorite girl', attempting to heal her wounds. Strange black sand began to appear around the body as white sparks began forming. Star glanced at Summer with a sign of worry. They had no idea if they were helping or harming the girl by now. Eventually the face of the girl turned completely white. The black sand began to burn away as she jerked up to a sitting position, a loud scream screeching out from her. Star immediately jerked back, stopping the healing process. "What the hell! Did I summon a demon?!" Summer looked over at the creature, using her aura around the girl to nullify the sound, waiting to see what happens next. It took almost a minute but the girl finally relaxed, bracing her newly-reformed hands on the ground as she pulsed from white to her original colors repeatedly, silently. Summer gently removed the aura. "Are... are you okay?" She asked. "I-... think... so..." She paused as if panting but her chest didn't show any signs of it, neither did the sound of breathing come from her words. "I have no idea what kind of creature she is. You, Summer?" Star asked. "Star, she's right there-- You know what? Nevermind." Summer turned towards the creature. "Do you remember anything before coming here, ma'am?" Her head shrunk between her shoulders with tension as she nodded. "The giants..." This time, Star didn't say anything. She's had a bad reputation with giants before. Summer continued. "What about these giants? Are they coming here now? Who are they?" "... I don't know," She answered between pauses, small sparks appear every couple of seconds. "... We were just- just at a different zone..." "Summer," Star stated, "you can travel to different zones, right?" "There's no point in me going if I don't know where I'm going," she replied. "Maybe we can be able to help her if she gets time for a proper rest." Summer extended a hand at the creature. The girl looked over to her, then gently took her hand. "I... just need... I need to be able to calm... focus..." "My house isn't far from here," Star stated. "We can take you there to calm down." "I thought you said this whole forest was your house," Summer questioned. "...yes... what I meant to say was my bedroom... anyways..." Star used her magic to bend plants and trees out of the way, showing a little cabin not too far away. "... Okay..." The girl stood up a bit, walking toward the house. The house seemed like a normal cabin, but when close to it, one could see it was made of living wood, ever so slightly moving. At the presence of Star, brown spores opened up, lowering noise in the surrounding area while giving off a lavender scent. Since there was no door, anyone could easily walk in. The girl paused a moment to look over the exterior before stepping inside. "Reminds me of... the Pink-Type.. ones." Star took a seat, making two more seats from the living wood through some sort of nature telekinesis. "Who are these... Pink Type?" "They can use their power to change their elements... like plants and things." "Really? Sounds interesting. Have a seat," she said. Summer took the nearest seat to her, and began questioning the girl. "For starters, who are you?" "Stiper," She answered. "I'm... I'm calle- my kind are called 'Identities'. We don't really come from anywhere specifically. We just appear on different worlds and... see what happens from there..." "You... just, appear... I'm not buying this, are you buying this, Summer?" Summer ignored her friend for the moment. "So is that how you fell from the sky, or is there more to it?" "N-no," The sand-like-formed girl shook her head. "I've been around for some years already... I fell from the sky?" It took her a few seconds. "Oh! Oh yeah..." She started shaking again. "The giants... That's- yeah... me and others were just at a different zone. We do that a lot: visit different zones. We were just walking around when people started giving us attention. We were showing off: making fireworks with our powers and things but... we must have gotten the wrong kind of attention." "Believe me, I know how that feels," Summer empathized, shuddering at a memory of another planet she visited. "Keep the story going," Star demanded in a cheeky tone. Stiper waited a bit for herself to stop shaking, a pulse of white repeatedly forming around her for a bit. "Okay... we-...we were found by these, big metal giants... They weren't even looking for us at first, but then they sensed our energy... they," her voice started to become distorted, like a ripple, "they tried to absor- they ate one of the others. They tried t-," Her face turned white again. Summer instantly walked over to her. "If you don't want to talk about it now, you can wait, we'll give you time." "Yeah, your face looks like you're about to throw up. I have my limits--" "Star.. please." "Th..." She remained unstable but forced herself to finish, "that was the end of it. I teleported away... here..." "So... do you know what zone you were in?" Star asked. "If you do, Summer can just teleport there and one punch those giants, happily ever after." Summer shot a look at star. "... sometimes I wonder how did we become friends..." "keep wondering, Summer, keep wondering." Summer returned her attention to the identity. "Need anything?" "I... need to tell the others." "There's more people falling from the sky?!" Star said astonished. Stiper shook her head. "I need to get back to where a lot of us live... the Dominion." "I can take you there if I knew where it was. I can travel anywhere in the multiverse," Summer stated. "I- I can get there," Stiper explained. "But... I need... I need to be able to focus." "Will you need me to accompany you?" "I... don't know if I could take two people right now... I- I'll come back as soon as I can... I don't know if th-" She suddenly stiffened. "oh no," she ran out of the house. Star and Summer followed. "What's going on?" Star said, suddenly going from a sarcastic tone to a serious tone. Stiper looked around the sky rapidly before relaxing a bit. "Okay... it's... not here... I don't think they followed me..." Aaand, sarcastic tone returns. "Seriously? I was all cozy in my seat, I had the perfect position and everything!" Summer took up to the sky, getting a better view. "What did you think was happening?" She asked Stiper. "I just thought, m-maybe the giants could teleport, I wasn't sure. If they like... traced me or something then they might've come here... I, I really should go tell the others..." "Just tell me where I need to go, I can follow you there on my own power," Summer said. "Don't mind me," Star interjected, "I'm just gonna stay here then.." "I don't really know how to tell you where to go..." Stiper rose her hand up, projecting a beam of energy into the sky. "It's a beam of energy?" Star exclaimed. "Well now I can be useful!" She walked up to the beam, analyzing what it was, and where it was headed. The energy was chaotic in nature, but concentrated. it only seemed to be going straight up to the atmosphere, fading out eventually. Stiper flickered a bit, the energy building around her before she vanished from sight, the beam running out as she vanished. "...Do you know where she went?" Summer asked. "Hard to pinpoint the exact location, it's chaotic energy," Star stated. "I can give you a close guess, but give me a second to concentrate more." She tried focusing on the energy more, seeing if she can figure out where it went. (The energy surrounding Stiper or the beam? Also WELCOME BACK ^__^) (Star can sense the energy of the cosmos, so she could actually pick up both if she wanted to. She's focused on the beam, though. Also, thanks for the welcoming.) The energy going outward had only reached thirty yards. If it had gone forever, it would have been several billion miles before it hit a planet--which was entirely barren--but judging by the lesser amount comparison from the origin point of the energy to the further areas, it wouldn't have gone further than a few miles if it had remained to begin with. A trace of the energy specifically where Stiper stood did keep a trace of the teleportation field. Some jungle-filled area on another zone, but another placed there, fresh, to some other location. Once again, Star was not her sarcasm self, she was her true open-minded self. "I've... never seen this zone before... it must be where she came from." "Can you open the portal there?" Summer asked. "...I'm gonna need help to do this faster. Was there anything that you left from where she fell?" "Umm... be right back," she said as she swiftly flew over to the crash site of the identity. Summer peered over the hole again. The burnt off legs and arms from before seemed to still be at the crash-sight, having nearly burnt up if they weren't glazed over already. Knock knock, came a telepathic shout from Star. What did you find? Only the remains of her original limbs, Summer replied. Good, that's perfect, just what we need. Can you bring some of it back to me? ...What? Summer, don't be a wuss. Summer shuddered at the thought. Fine, she mentally yelled, before picking up one of the legs and dashing back to Star. Once Star got her hands on the limb, with much more confidence than Summer, she examined the nanites of it supernaturally. She used this to better pinpoint Stiper, since this was her original part of her body. They were composed of a mixture of some kind of foreign metal, a stone material, and remnants of the same energy from before in addition to a far fainter trace of some other element. The charge in them didn't appear to have any sign of previous location due to how long ago they had been there since their last teleportation. "It's official," Star stated, "she's a robot." "What are y--" "It's just that her body doesn't seem... natural," she said. "..So we can't use it?" "We can barely use it. Her teleportation energy was our best beet, and I can either be on the money, or many lightyears off." Summer gave it some thought. She rose up to the sky, gaining some sunlight for her and her solar energy cells. "Go ahead and make the portal, I'll fly around and see if I can find her. If I can't, I'll leave." "We don't know if it's safe or not!" Star exclaimed. "What if you don't return?" "No one said heroism was easy." "... I did." "... are you opening the portal or what?" "Fine. If you die, I'll kill you," Star stated before making the portal with the little information she has. You better hope you win the lottery, Star thought as she finished making the portal. Summer flew right in. They arrived in the jungle-like section, a faint remnent of the energy going to the secondary location still remaining to their left. Summer took a moment to assess her situation. Star, can you reach into my eyes and see if you can find her? You're in the right place, but you're zones away. It will be a while before I can connect to you. Look for her yourself while I try to gain your sight. Star was then gone from Summer's head, and she was alone. The first thing she did was use her thermal senses to find any nearby life. Mostly it was just plantlife about. Some wildlife was in the far distance but the only source in the area was the energy going to the secondary location some feet from them. Heroes of the sun (Classicspace101) (ok, fixed, so just write anything? if not just say) The sun rises over the great swamp as a knight with armor that looks similar to an onion (caterina armor) and an echidna wearing hard leather armor are eating soup by a fire. "after this we shall begin our training." the onion knight says before the hear the crash. "what the hell was that Harold?" The onion knight said. "I have no clue sir." the echidna says before they get up and go to the crash site. "by the sun..." the onion knight says while looking at the destruction. The figure at the base of the crater slowly looked over to the two, silently. The onion knight walks down towards her and examines her. "who are you my little friend?" he asks. "she seems to be alive. bring her up sir." Harold says to the onion knight. "how? she seems to be melted into the ground." the onion knight asks his student. The figure slowly looked down at her limbs, the bases beginning to crack off. "oh no! quick get some estus Harold!" The onion knight yells as he picks up the crumbling figure and her limbs and pulls her out and towards the campfire. She was rather light for most of her, though the burned limbs were significantly more heavy than the rest of her body, as if they had tensed into a cancer inside. They disconnected entirely, the severed sections between her body and the limbs collapsing like a charred sand. the onion knight sets the figure down next to the fire and then place the limbs nearby. "what is she sir?" the echidna named Harold asks. "I don't know." the onion knight says before grabbing a bowl of soup and tries to spoon feed the figure. "here, this might help with any pain you have." She could only turn her head toward the soup, but as she did not have any apparent face, the soup only rubbed and slipped over the grey muzzle where her mouth would be. With a few sparks remaining, she remained still afterward, a light pulse going through her repeatedly but without signs of breathing. "hmm, what are you my little friend?" the onion knight says. "can you speak?" A faint distorted sound came out just briefly, though if it was a word it wasn't clear enough. The sparking seemed to get more frequent and active. "uh.." the onion knight seems to be worried. "what do I do?" Category:Roleplay Category:Ror Vlaseph Category:Giants Category:Invasion